Man Down
by devil3567
Summary: An agent goes down. Post Swak, a different take on twilight.
1. Chapter 1

**NCIS**

**Agent Down**

Disclaimer: I Do not own NCIS or anything related to it. CBS and there affiliates do.

Summery: One of the agents go down….

Post SWAK Twilight goes differently.

Chapter One

( McGee approaches Kate's desk. Kate is sketching.)

McGee: Hey that looks a lot like Tony.

Kate: oh no its nothing, so what's up.

McGee: nothing just thinking.

Kate: About..

McGee: nothing just it so weird with Tony gone.

Kate: yeah I guess so, haven't really noticed.

( he looks at her seriously.)

McGee: he almost died Kate

Kate: just think of this he almost died owing all of us money.

McGee: yeah but…

( she decides she is going to tell him some of the things that Tony said about him so he will forget about Tony and leave her alone. She cuts him off)

Kate: hey McGee you know what Tony told all the girls downstairs. McGee:

McGee: no what.

Kate: he told them you are gay, so there wouldn't be any competition.

McGee: that bastard.

Kate: hold that anger right there and you'll be just fine.

McGee: do you want to know what he told everybody about you.

Kate: sure what.

McGee: he told everybody that you slept with him in panama city.

Kate: oh he is so dead.

( just then Gibbs and Tony walked in off the elevator, Tony crouches and sneak's up on Kate. He jumps out.

Tony: ah ha, he starts to cough. You miss me Katie.

Kate: ( she ignores him)

Tony: ( he moves on to McGee, he walks over to give him a hug) miss me probie.

McGee: ( he also ignores him)

Tony: I must have died.

Gibbs: ( he walks up to him and smacks him on the back of the head.) your not dead Dinozzo but you will be if you don't move your ass.

( they got a case, they all gather up there equipment and head out the door.)

( at the scene Gibbs and Kate are down the hill at the car. When Tony comes shuffling down the hill.)

Tony: boss I was just…( his feet get caught up and he falls down the hill the rest of the way.)

Gibbs: quit fooling around and get over here. I'm going to go see what's keeping ducky and tell McGee to get down here. Start processing the scene.

( Kate is laughing at him.)

Kate: ( I hope he is okay I knew he shouldn't be here today I mean he looks like shit.)

Tony: ( he walks over to Kate). So Katie how much have you missed me.

Kate: ( she hits him hard in the arm.) McGee told me what you said.

Tony: he did, did he. Look anyone who isn't blind can tell your boobs are real.

Kate: your are such a ..

Tony: snake.

Kate: among things.

Tony: no snake, he points towards her feet.


	2. Chapter 2

**NCIS : Man Down**

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or anything associated with it. Cbs and its affiliates do.

Summery: An agent goes down, this is an au, post swak and alternate twilight.

Kate: get it off me Tony.

Tony: alright just stay still. I think its poisonous

Kate: I knew it would end this way my life in your hands.

Tony: just keep quiet and still.

Kate: screw it move I'll just shot it.

Tony: don't be silly you'll blow your foot off.

Tony: ( he grabs it and holds it in his hands.)

Kate: I'll admit it you have your moments.

( just then McGee comes down the hill)

McGee: oh cool can I hold it.

Kate: no McGee its poisonous.

McGee: what are you talking about it's a rat snake, Tony it's the same one you were holding at that national park last month.

Tony: ( he gives McGee this look.)

Kate: you bastard.( she kicks him in the mid section and he falls backwards.)

Tony: it must have been that near fatal illness. It messes with my mind.

Kate: ( she starts to laugh a little , he always knows how to make a situation turn into a funny one. She tosses McGee the keys.) McGee pop the trunk.

McGee: ( he goes to the trunk and puts the key in and starts to turn it.)

Tony: McGee stop.

McGee: why.

Tony: there is a bomb wired to blow when the trunk is open. How far did you turn the key.

McGee: all the way I think.

Tony: ( he stands up and walks over to McGee and to take the key from him.) Alright switch spots and don't let it fling back.

( McGee and Tony switch spots and Tony take over the key.)

Tony: now go get out of here.

Kate: no Tony were not going to just leave you here.

Tony: it was not a request it was an order, now go I'll be fine I'm faster than the both of you. Go probie.

( Kate and McGee run up the hill as fast as they can. They get to the top and yell.)

Kate: its wired to blow…( there is a huge explosion and parts of the car go flying everywhere. Kate, McGee and Gibbs, all end up on the ground. Kate turns and looks down the hill.)

Kate: ( she yells) TONY…

( but nothing happens, no answer and no one is there. Kate, Gibbs, McGee all rush to there feet . Gibbs is the first to regain his composure.)

Gibbs: Ducky, Kate, McGee lets get down there and find our man.

Kate: ( Kate sprints down to the wreckage, oh no please don't let him be dead, please no don't.) TONY … TONY …. TONY.

( the team has been searching for the last 5 minuets. It looks as though he was blown up.)

AN: Sorry for such a short chapter, the first part is just a recap of the season final. Is Tony alive , Review and find out.


	3. Chapter 3

**NCIS : Man Down**

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or anything associated with it. Cbs and its affiliates do.

Summery: An agent goes down, this is an AU, post swak and alternate twilight.

( The gang is all searching frantically , after about five minuets ducky turns to Gibbs.)

Ducky: Jethro he couldn't have..

Kate: she cuts him off, no he is not dead we are going to keep searching, no he can't be dead.

( just then they hear a rustling in the bushes and out pops Tony. Gibbs was about to say something to him. But Tony collapsed on the ground in front of them.)

Tony: should have taken that extra week off.

( Kate rushed over to him, he seemed to be fine just worn out, the day has taken a lot out of him. So the gang scoops up everything at the scene while Tony rests in the car. Kate insisted that he go to the hospital or at least home but he reassures the team he is fine just a little winded nothing a little rest at the office won't cure. But he agreed to let ducky check him out when they get back to ncis. So they have now gathered everything they could salvage and head back to the office. The second they get back Kate escorts Tony down to the morgue.)

Kate: ( he is so stubborn but at least he is walking down here with me and not being wheeled in on a gurney.) Come on Tony you should go home and get some rest I think you need it.

Tony: since when have you cared about what I needed. I knew it would be soon that the dinozzo charm would sink in.

Kate: in your dreams.

Tony: that's just it you are in my dreams and let me tell you what I love the school uniform, but tonight I think you'll wear the black panties not the red ones.

Kate: ( she sighs in frustration and smacks his arm.)

Tony: ( he winces in pain)

Kate: oh sorry I forgot.

Tony: isn't that convient.

( just then ducky popped out from his office)

Ducky: do we need to do a little more counseling or are we going to behave.

Tony: I'm good.

Ducky: well I'll be the judge of that. Now sit up on the table and pull up your sleeve.

Tony: fine ( he hops up on the table and does what the doctor ordered, all the while Kate is staring at him with what looks like concern.)

Ducky: well your blood pressure is a little high even for you.

Tony: that's what happens when you almost get blown up, or when Kate's in one of her moods.

Kate: that's it Tony I should just take you home and get you into bed.

( both ducky and Tony stare at her with pure shock and so does Gibbs who came in right then and there. Kate turns around and stumbles upon what to say.)

Kate: what I meant was.. ( ducky cuts in)

Ducky: she was just showing her concern for Tony.

Gibbs: how is he.

Ducky: stubborn.

Gibbs: he smiles, well okay back to work. Dinozzo go lye down some where and get some rest.

( Tony does as requested, he goes down to abbys lab.)

Tony: hey abbs I was just …( he was cut off by her loud shrill and her jumping into his arms.)

AN: sorry if it wasn't long enough but I will be updating everyday and night. It will take a little turn from this point on.


	4. Chapter 4

Man Down

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, cbs and its affiliates do.

Summery: up to this point Tony was blown up and was sent to get some rest but is that what will happen.

Chapter Four

Abby: Tony its so good to see you I have missed you so much.

Tony: ( he coughs a little due to he tight grip and she gets the idea.)

Abby: sorry how are.

Tony: fine just came down here to see if I could lay down in on your couch.

Abby: yeah sure let me go clear it off for you.

Tony: thanks abbs you're a great friend.

( Abby goes into her office and clears off her couch for Tony, who comes in and the second his head hit's the cushion he is out cold. Abby stands there for a second and watches him.

Abby: ( wow who would have thought Tony looked so peaceful sleeping, anyways back to work, she heads back over to her computer to analyze the explosives from the bombing. 2 hours later she gets a call. .) Hey Kate what's up.

Kate: just calling to see what's up and see if Tony's down there with you.

Abby: yeah he's passed out on my couch, he looks so angelic when he's sleeping.

Kate: he does doesn't he. Well anyways me Gibbs and McGee are going the officers work place we will be back in a little bit.

Abby: did you want me to wake Tony.

Kate: no he really needs his rest.

Abby: alright see you in a bit.

( with that she hung up and got back to work.)

Tony: ( Tony is dreaming.)

_Dream: _

_( the phone rings its ari.)_

_Gibbs: you son of a bitch what are you up too._

_Ari: Gibbs you should know by now I will not tell you my plans._

_Gibbs: what ever it is I will stop you. I know you have that simulator plane._

_Ari: wow you caught me but can you stop me that is the real question at hand well I must be going see you soon. Oh and tell Caitlin I send my love.( with that he hangs up)_

_Gibbs: did you get a trace on that McGee._

_McGee: yeah I did boss he's at 324 east Penn st drive building number 3._

_Gibbs: Tony grab the gear, McGee get the car, lets move people._

_( they arrive at the warehouse and Kate, Tony , and Gibbs head up to the roof. When they get up there, there's guys with guns trying to stop them. They get what they think to be that last of the men when a guy flings open the door .)_

_Kate: shooter.( the man fires his gun at Gibbs and Kate dives in front of him taking the bullet to the chest. Gibbs and Tony put about 10 bullets in the guy, Tony is the first to rush to her aid, followed by Gibbs._

_Tony: Kate , Kate are you alright._

_( they roll her over and rip open her jacket to reveal a bullet in her vest.)_

_Kate: owe getting shot really hurts._

_Gibbs: that's it protection detail is official over._

_( they help her to her feet.)_

_Tony: you did good Kate._

_Gibbs: for once Tony is right._

_Kate: wow I thought I would die before I ever…bang._

_( blood splattered across Tony's face and Kate fell motionless to the ground in a pool of her own blood._

_Gibbs: ARI_

_End of Dream_

Tony: KATE! ( Tony awoke with a great force scanning the room for Kate. Abby comes rushing in.)

Abby: Tony what's wrong Kate isn't here. What's wrong.

AN: sorry the chapter isn't that long. I will be updating soon hope you like it so far please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own ncis but cbs and its affiliates do.

Recap: Tony was having a dream that Kate was shot and killed.

Tony: ( he awoke with such a force his whole body ached and went numb he just fell back onto the couch.)

Abby: Tony what just happened did you have a bad dream.

Tony: yeah I think so, its just really fuzzy I'm not sure what it was about.

Abby: your were yelling no and kate's name did something happen to Kate in your dream.

Tony: I think I'm not sure of the details all I remember is blood splattering my face and then I woke up.

Abby: that is so weird I had a similar dream but all I saw was your face and you were covered in blood. Something hinky is going on here maybe it's a sign.

Tony: now you sound crazy. Look thanks for letting me crash here but I'm going to head back upstairs to help out with the case.

Abby: sure thing, hey Tony.

Tony: yeah

Abby: be careful I don't know what I would do if you got hurt, your like the older brother I never had.

Tony: ( he walks up and hugs Abby.) don't worry about me Abs I will be just fine.

( Tony leaves and heads back upstairs. He gets back to his desk and calls Kate.)

Kate: special agent Todd.

Tony: I love it when you act all official.

Kate: ( she sighs) what do you need dinozzo.

Tony: just calling to see how the case is going and to see when you are coming back.

Kate: were actually on our way back now.

Tony: alright see you when you get back.

( the rest of the team arrives back at the office. Gibbs doesn't look to pleased.)

Gibbs: dinozzo get enough rest.

Tony: yeah boss I'm 100 now.

Gibbs: good to know.

( just then Gibbs phone rings.)  
Gibbs: Gibbs. ( his face turns to pure hatred)

Ari: how's the case coming Gibbs get any leads.

AN: It wasn't as long as I intended but I needed some time to pull of the next few chapter. Read and review thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Man Down**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own ncis cbs and its affiliates do.**

**AN: Just in case anyone was wondering why the scenes and lines from my story don't match the ones from the actual show is because they aren't the same I didn't want to do them the exact same lines and quotes, just the same feel because this is an AU. thanks for reading and reviewing sorry it took so long to update.**

**( Gibbs is on the phone.)**

**Gibbs: you son of a bitch were are you, I'm going to kill you.**

**Ari: tisk tisk Gibbs your anger is going to cause you an ulcer, and I would rather be the one to kill you.**

**Gibbs: you'll be long dead by then, I know what your up to, and I'm going to stop you.**

**Ari: I don't think so Gibbs by the way how is Caitlin and young dinozzo I hear they just barely escaped and explosion earlier, weren't they lucky.**

**Gibbs: ( he turns to McGee) do you have a trace in the call.**

**McGee: almost just a few more seconds.**

**Ari: bye Gibbs I'll be seeing you.**

**( with that he hung up.)**

**Gibbs: did you get it.**

**McGee: yeah he's at an abandoned warehouse of 5th street by the navy peer.**

**Gibbs: damit that's his target, lets go.**

**( the team gathers there gear and heads out to the old warehouse. Little did they know it was a trap and one the agents would not be walking out of there.)**

**AN: sorry for the very short chapter, classes have taken up a lot of my time but I will have the next chapter up in hours, at most a day. Thanks for reading hope you review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, CBS and their affiliates do.

Recap: Gibbs and his team are on there way out to catch Ari.

( The car ride there was very quite manly, because everyone was concentrating on not getting killed today. They arrive at the warehouse and are meet with gunfire. So they get out on the right side and take cover.)

Gibbs: Tony fire to the right give me some cover fire so I can get to the rooftop by the fire escape.

Tony: will do boss

(so he does as requested and takes out the mane shooter so the team can make it to the rooftop to stop the bomb. Meanwhile McGee is trying to jam the simulator missile. Kate and Gibbs are the first of the team on the roof and start to fire at the terrorist faction. Tony took a little longer to get up there but eventually did. They took out all the men and went for the computer to the bomb.

Gibbs: McGee have you got a lock on it.

McGee: yeah boss I'm going to send it into the ocean, I hope.

( he typed in a few more commands and bam the missile hit the water. The team thought there problems were over but the door to the roof top flung open reviling a man with a gun pointed at Gibbs.)

Kate: Shooter (just then she dove in front of Gibbs and took the bullet to the chest. Gibbs and Tony take the guy out and run to Kate's aid)

Tony: KATE..

( they get there and roll her over and open up her jacket to revile a bullet in her vest.)

Kate: ow that stings.

Gibbs: that's it protection detail is over.

( they help her stand up, Kate brushes herself off.)

Tony: ( Tony is standing there and he gets this weird feeling in his gut which is telling him something.) Dejua vu.

Kate: what

Tony: oh nothing good job Kate.

Gibbs: for once I would have to agree with Dinozzo.

( just then it hit him)

Kate: I thought I would die..

( just then Tony jumped in front of her and pushed her to the side. Kate was about to say something to him when a shot rang out.)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, CBS and their affiliates do.

_A shot rang out, and blood splattered on Kate. At first she thought she was hit _

Gibbs: Ari

Kate: _She starts to get up and looks over to Tony to see if he is alright_.

Tony: Ka.. _just then he falls on top of her making her lose her balance and fall yet again to the ground_.

Kate: _alright now she's in panicky mode. No ,no don't let him be hurt. She rolls out from under him and looks over his injures to see were he was hit_. Tony can you hear me, Tony.

_nothing no response, she looks him over_.

Gibbs: _he pulls out his cell and calls for an ambulance_ where is he hit Kate.

Kate: _she is in shock now. _I..I don't know there's so much blood Gibbs.

Gibbs: Does he have a pulse.

Kate: _She checks _no, no Gibbs he doesn't.

_Gibbs gets up and flops down by her side to find out what's wrong with him, he looks to Kate but she is in shock so he does the only thing he knows that will get her out of her catatonic state. He smacks her._

Kate: ow

Gibbs: focus I need your help, Tony isn't breathing so we need to do cpr.

Kate: alright

Gibbs: okay ,_he starts to compress Tony's chest_, 1,2,3,4,5

_with that Kate pinches Tony's nose and breaths into his mouth_.

Gibbs:1,2,3,4,5

_they continue this cycle for about a minuet it pays off he has a weak pulse and is breathing on his own_._ They can hear the sirens off in the distance heading right towards them._

**AN: From now on the itliazied writing will be describing the scene and what the character is thinking. Thank you for reading and reviewing .I will be updating soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS CBS and its affiliates do.**

_McGee heard the commotion over his walkie and rushed to the roof top. _

Gibbs:_ the door to the rooftop flung open revealing McGee._ McGee did you see the ambulance when you were down there.

McGee: _with a look of utter confusion_ yeah they were just pulling up. What happened.

Gibbs: Ari shot Tony. What does it look like McGee.

McGee: sorry boss. _he looked over to Kate she was holding Tony's hand and talking to him. How could this be happening god I should have been up here._

Gibbs: _he took one look at McGee and knew exactly what he was thinking because he was thinking the same thing._ McGee it's not your fault, it's nobody's fault there is no way we could have known what Ari had planned.

_Just then 2 medics came crashing through the doors._

Medic 1: where's he hit.

Gibbs: through his upper back close to his neck.

Medic 2: alright I need you all to back up so me and my partner can work.

_The team did as they were told, all they could do was stand back helplessly and watch as they worked on there friend._

Medic1: hey Dan this is really close to the spinal cord lets take this slow and stabilize his neck good.

Dan: Matt put the saline in and I'll hook up the monitors.

_Just as he hooked Tony up to the monitors his BP dropped and he went into arrest all the team heard was a loud beeping._

Matt: he's flat lined

AN: I am sorry if I took longer than usual to update. Sorry its short and a bit of a cliffhanger.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclamor I do not own this show cbs and there affiliates do.

Im going to recap it.

Chapter 10

Dan: Matt put the saline in and I'll hook up the monitors.

_Just as he hooked Tony up to the monitors his BP dropped and he went into arrest all the team heard was a loud beeping._

Matt: he's flat lined.

Dan : alright grab the paddles charge 260

Matt does as dan says. The paddles are charged.

Dan: Clear .. _and he shocks him_. Clear_… he shocks again nothing_. Alright 320 matt. _All charged_.. Clear_. It works he get a steady pulse and normal heart rate_.

Matt: alright lets load him in the bus. Come on people lets move.

_The team did as they where told and hurried off the rooftop. Kate was staying by tonys side the whole way down she had his hand intertwind with her own. Just by the look on her face you could tell she was worried her makeup was running down her face. She had bags under her red puffy eyes to an outsider it would look as though she lost the love of her life but un knowing to them they would be half right. As they get down the last flight of stairs the gurney rocks alittle, tony was coming around. _

Tony: ah.. where am I. ow my chest is heavy.

Dan: don't talk save your energy as for the pain in your chest you where shot. We had to shock your abnormal heart rhythm.

_He looks at the medic with utter confusion he looks around for a familier face her spots kate first. The look on her face caused him more pain. He hate seeing her sad._

Tony: who knew.

Kate: hu knew what.

Tony: that under that façade you hide behind you really do care for me. _He gave her his best 100 watt smile possible. Ellicking some pain from this._

Kate: do not I was just worried I wouldn't get all that money you owed me.

_God was that a lie she cared so much for him it hurt but yet again she hide behide her sarcastic and snide remarks._

_AN: I know some of you don't like the script format but im not used to writing it any other wayso if anyone would like to help put my ideas and stories into better formats please email me and we can co author some stories togethere. So the sooner I hear from someone the sooner I finish the story._


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclamor: I do not own Ncis cbs and its affiliates do.**

**Recap:**

Kate: hu knew what.

Tony: that under that façade you hide behind you really do care for me. _He gave her his best 100 watt smile possible. Electing some pain from this._

Kate: do not I was just worried I wouldn't get all that money you owed me.

_God was that a lie she cared so much for him it hurt but yet again she hide behind her sarcastic and snide remarks._

_Mean while they get Tony loaded on the bus and start asses his injuries further._

"Alright people we can only take one of you."

_Kate looks at Gibbs with such desire and neediness' that he can't refuse._

"Alright Kate you go me and McGee will follow in the car. You guys take care of him."

_With that the doors to the ambulance closed and they left for the hospital. Unknown to the team the dangers that lie ahead of them. They may not be out of the woods yet. On the way to the hospital things take a turn for the worst._

"Alright Tony I need you to breath through the mask slowly."

"Um Dan it's hard to breath." As Tony erupts into a coughing fit.

"What's wrong with him he was just fine he was just joking, fix him."

_As if on cue the bp monitor alarmed them that he was arresting. Dan grabbed the paddles and handed Kate the ambo bag._

"Alright Kate I need you to breath for Tony using the mask. Every 5 seconds squeeze the bag. Got it."

"Yeah okay." She looked deathly pale and was silently crying "don't die on me now Tony life with out you won't be half as fun come on fit it."

Dan pulled out the paddles and charged them. "Alright clear."

He shocked Tony. But no change. "clear."

_They finally pull up to the hospital where doctors and nurses are waiting. They swing open the back doors and unload Tony._

"28 year old mal gsw to the upper chest, visible entry no exit. Lost pulse in rout, possible spinal injury with collapsed lung."

"Alright lets get him up to surgery yesterday lets move people."

_Just then Gibbs pulls and rushes over_. "What the hell is going on?"

"He needs emergency surgery, does he have any one to give consent."

"I'm his medical proxy give me the form and get him to surgery now."

_Kate gives him a look saying what the hell, but he ignored it for the time being he was to pissed and busy._


	12. Chapter 12

Man Down

Disclaimer: I do not own Ncis Cbs and there affiliates do.

Recap:

"He needs emergency surgery, does he have any one to give consent."

"I'm his medical proxy give me the form and get him to surgery now."

_Kate gives him a look saying what the hell, but he ignored it for the time being he was to pissed and busy. Gibbs looks to Kate as he thinks out loud._

"Hey Kate has anyone called Abby or Ducky yet to inform them of the situation"

_Kate looks at Gibbs with realization in her eyes_.

"Oh god no they must be wondering where we are. Do you want me to call them or you?"

"Yes but I don't want you to call them I want you to tell them in person, this news is not something you tell them over the phone."

_She opens her mouth to protest but he is quick to quip_.

"I said now agent Todd I will inform you of any changes in his condition."

_With his final words she got up from the uncomfortable chairs and proceeded to Ncis. Thank god it was right down the street. She didn't think she could bare being to far away from Tony she had to make sure he was alright she couldn't bare it if she lost him, there is so much she needs to tell him. The trip back to Ncis seemed to take forever but it was a mere 2 minuets. She decided to enter through the evidence garage; she didn't feel like seeing and hearing everybody's sympathy and comments. She reaches the elevator to go to the lab but she couldn't bring herself to push the button. Today's events washed over her in an instant she fought to hold the tears back_. "No Todd you will not break down now you need to stay strong for Abby she needs you." _She pushes the button and enters the lab. When she enters through the doors she saw Abby typing fiercely at her computer. When she heard the doors open she looked at the reflection in her monitor, she saw Kate standing there with her arms crossed._

"Kate thank god I thought something terrible had..." _she stopped mid sentence when she turned and saw the blood and sad expression on her friends face._ "Oh god Kate are you hurt what happened is it Gibbs, McGee where is the rest of the team." _she practically yelled it out in utter panic_

"Listen Abbs, the blood is not mine, and Gibbs and McGee are fine." _Abby looked relived for a second. Then it dawned on her she just said McGee and Gibbs were alright and it wasn't her blood then..._

"What about Tony?"


	13. Chapter 13

Man Down

Disclaimer: I do Not own NCOs CBS and there affiliates do.

Recap: "Listen Abs, the blood is not mine, and Gibbs and McGee are fine." _Abby looked relived for a second. Then it dawned on her she just said McGee and Gibbs were alright and it wasn't her blood then..._

"What about Tony?"

How in the world am I going to tell her that Tony's in surgery and might die? "He was shot Abs!" That was all it took to send Abby on frenzy.

"Well what are we doing sitting around Kate lets get to the hospital and show our support and cheer him up, did you know that Tony is extremely afraid of hospitals its his beta noir! You would think that the fool would stop getting hurt so much. But no he is always risking his life and always getting hurt In return…" Kate cut her off because when she gets started rambling she will never stop.

"Abs he's in surgery right now so just take a breather and we will go to the hospital and we need to get ducky. We need to tell him!" Kate breathed out after her quick rant hoping it helped to calm the agitated Abby. Abby just nodded her head and grabbed her stuff and headed toward the elevator; in silence. They rode the elevator down to autopsy in silence, the only noise registering was the ding of the elevator informing them that they reached there destination. They both got out and walked briskly into the morgue.

"How did you die my pro lad?" ducky asked the current body on his table. Ducky heard the doors open and saw Kate and Abby walk in out of his peripheral vision. "Caitlyn, and Abby what can I do for you?" he finals looks up acknowledging there presence and sees there somber looks and the blood splatter on Kate.

"Dear god Caitlyn what happened?" as he moved closer to the two girls.

"The roof was an ambush we took all the hostiles out when..." you will not break down Kate you will not break down Kate. "When Ari shoot at me and Tony jumped in front of the bullet. He's undergoing emergency surgery. It doesn't look good ducky."


	14. Chapter 14

Man Down

Disclaimer: I do not own ncis or any of these characters cbs and there affiliates do.

Recap: "Dear god Caitlyn what happened?" as he moved closer to the two girls.

"The roof was an ambush we took all the hostiles out when..." you will not break down Kate you will not break down Kate. "When Ari shoot at me and Tony jumped in front of the bullet. He's undergoing emergency surgery. It doesn't look good ducky."

"Caitlyn it will be alright young Anthony is strong young and healthy. Lets head on over to the hospital and find out what's what!" with that said both ducky and Kate got abbey and headed to the hospital.

Meanwhile at the hospital Gibbs paced up and down the surgical waiting area for like the 50th time when he heard the familiar voices.

"We are here in regards to a young agent Anthony Dinozzo!" said the old doctor.

Gibbs heard the commotion outside the waiting area. So he made his way out.

"Well sir…" "It's actually doctor mallard." "Ok doctor mallard I can only tell you that he is still in surgery at this time that is all the information I have." Gibbs made his way to the front desk and greeted his friends.

"Ah Jethro how you holding up." "I've seen better day's ducky." Abbey took this moment to jump into Gibbs arms and burry her head into his shoulders and sob.

" shshss abbey its going to be alright this is Tony we are talking about here how many times has he been shot before among other things he will make it through he doesn't have an option." They all walked back to the waiting area in hope for new news on there friend and colleague.


	15. Chapter 15

**Man Down**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS; CBS and there affiliates do.

**Recap** " shshss abbey its going to be alright this is Tony we are talking about here how many times has he been shot before among other things he will make it through he doesn't have an option." They all walked back to the waiting area in hope for new news on there friend and colleague.

They waited for what seemed like days. Abbey sat in a corner with McGee just staring out the window at nothing in particular. Kate sat in her own corner almost in a catatonic state silently praying for her friend and partner. While Gibbs still paces aimlessly around the waiting area. Finally the surgeon came into the waiting area to inform the team on Tony's condition.

"Is there an agent Gibbs in here?" Gibbs stands up as his name is being called. "I'm Agent Gibbs how is agent Dinozzo doing?" the doctor shifted his weight and cleared his throat. "Well agent Dinozzo sustained significant trauma from the bullet that enter through his chest. We almost lost him in surgery." Kate and abbey both gasped "But we were able to resuscitate him, he's sleeping comfortable in the ICU and should make a full recovery." With those last words the team let go of the breath they had been holding. And Abbey speaks up. "Geeze doc you could have started with the good news I almost had a heart attack." Kate snorted at that comment. Kate spoke up next. "When can we see him?"

"Right now if you want but only one at a time; he's in ICU 14." The doctor left the team to debate who goes in first. "I think Gibbs should go in first then Kate." McGee stated. Gibbs walked out and into the main hallway making his way to his senior agent's room. He got to room 14 and looked in the window to his younger agent his friend. And saw tony looking so frail and weak. He bit back his emotion and walked into the room. He walked up to tony"s bed and grabbed his hand. "Tony I know you can hear me, you need to stay with us ok no more of these near death experiences. I think you've had your share of them. You almost had me worried, but I knew you would make it through." He gave Tony's shoulder one last squeeze and left the room. And made his way back to the waiting area to let someone else have a chance with there friend. " ok Kate your up." But kate didn't move she just sat there unmoving. "Kate did you hear me I said you can go."


	16. Chapter 16

Man Down

Man Down

Disclaimer: I do not own ncis or the characters in this story cbs and there affiliates do.

Recap: "ok Kate your up." But Kate didn't move she just sat there unmoving. "Kate did you hear me I said you can go."

All Kate could do was think that Tony wasn't going to be okay that Tony would never make it out of this hospital and that he was going to die for no good reason and it was all her fault why didn't I see ari. Then she heard it again it was abbey trying to talk to her but she was s lost in her thoughts it took a slap to the back of the head from Gibbs to pull her out of her own head.

"Kate are you alright it's your turn to go in and see Dinozzo!" Gibbs said a little gruffly.

It took a second for her to regain her composure. "umm yeah I'm fine I guess just lost in my thoughts, so its my turn already." Kate got up form her spot and made her trek down to Tony's room. Her legs felt like jelly her mind just couldn't wrap its self around the situation. The day had started out normal and ended in tragedy. She finally made it to his room and she looked in on him and her was hooked up to so many tubes and wires it scared her even more then his little bought with the plague I mean really who the hell gets the plague now and days oh yeah that's right Tony Dinozzo does.

She slowly approached his bed shedding a tear with every step that brought her closer to him. She got to his side of the bed and carefully grabbed his hand and sat down in the chair in front of him.

" hey Tony it's me Kate I just wanted to thank you for saving my life today, both times, I still can't believe this has happened too you two times in a row, two near death experiences in a day you must hold the record for that, they are going to announce you bone head for the year…" she couldn't even finish insulting him because it wasn't the same as it normal is he couldn't retort back with his witty sexist comments. She just laid he r head down on his bed and cried herself to sleep. Gibbs came to see what had taken so long and to see if everything was alright and found her sleeping next to Tony he came in the room and put his jacket around her shoulders and closed the door behind him.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	17. Chapter 17

Man Down

Disclaimer: I do not own ncis or the characters in this story cbs and their affiliates do.

Recap: " hey Tony it's me Kate I just wanted to thank you for saving my life today, both times, I still can't believe this has happened too you two times in a row, two near death experiences in a day you must hold the record for that, they are going to announce you bone head for the year…" she couldn't even finish insulting him because it wasn't the same as it normal is he couldn't retort back with his witty sexist comments. She just laid he r head down on his bed and cried herself to sleep. Gibbs came to see what had taken so long and to see if everything was all right and found her sleeping next to Tony he came in the room and put his jacket around her shoulders and closed the door behind him.

Kate woke up the next morning really stiff and unsure of her location. She sat up and it all came back to her in flash, the last 24hrs replaying in her head. She manically looked to Dinozzo thinking that maybe just maybe when she was sleeping he decided to wake up. No such luck tony was still unconscious and its all her fault. Gibbs made his way to the room and convinced Kate to go home and shower and get some rest he had to promise to stay with Tony and to call her if anything changes.

Kate got home and took a long and relaxing shower then passed out. Kate visited Tony everyday after work, and sat with him for hours at end. Her visits became fewer and less as the months moved on due to work being so hectic and her giving up hope that tony would wake up. Eventually Kate found a guy she really cared for and even loved. He asked her to marry him and she accepted.

10 Months after Twilight Tony Dinozzo finally opened his eyes and came out of his coma with wondering eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but no words would come out. His nurse was by his side instantly to provide much needed answers. " Mister Dinozzo don't try to speak just yet you have been in a coma for 10 months your vocal cords need some work." He nodded his head and the nurse left the room to alert the doctor and call his emergency contact. " Agent Gibbs," he answered gruffly " agent Gibbs this is Emma ward from Bethesda hospit…" she was stopped abruptly by Gibbs " don't tell me tony is dead don't you dare." The team looked up at that very moment Kate with tears springing to her eyes almost instantaneously " no agent Gibbs the exact opposite, tony is awake and alert." Gibbs dropped the phone and sat down in utter shock. With his reaction Kate silently cried and McGee became very solemn.


	18. Chapter 18

Man Down

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of its characters, CBS and their affiliates do.

Recap: " Agent Gibbs," he answered gruffly " agent Gibbs this is Emma ward from Bethesda hospital…" she was stopped abruptly by Gibbs " don't tell me tony is dead don't you dare." The team looked up at that very moment Kate with tears springing to her eyes almost instantaneously " no agent Gibbs the exact opposite, tony is awake and alert." Gibbs dropped the phone and sat down in utter shock. With his reaction Kate silently cried and McGee became very solemn.

Chapter 18:

Gibbs stood abruptly and called for his team to gather their stuff. Kate stands up uneasy with tears freely falling from her face. " Gibbs what do we do, is he…is he dead?" " No Kate he is the exact opposite, he's awake." McGee and Kate stop immediately in their tracks and spin around to look their boss in the eye. "Wait a minuet boss you mean Tony is awake?" " Yes McGee what part about the sentence Tony is awake did you not understand, now gather your stuff we are going to pay him a visit call ducky and Abbey and tell them the great news."

The team does as they are told and silently make their way to the car. Kate could hear Abbey screaming all the way across the room. Kate is on her way to the elevator whilst McGee makes the necessary calls. She isn't quite herself at the moment; her whole world has just been turned upside down. She thinks to her self "_ I don't understand how this is happening, I have been waiting for so long and now, now he decides to wake up. I cant believe this Tony is awake, her Tony is awake, no he stopped being your Tony when you started to date someone else, but he was never truly mine I could never muster up the courage to tell him how I truly felt and he had to go and almost die on me and lapse into a coma. That's just like Dinozzo to do that, oh how I've missed him." Kate, Kate, Kate, _she snaps to and is brought out of her daze by McGee yelling to her that the elevator was here and he was waiting for her. The trip down to the garage was quiet and to short for thoughts. They pilled into the car and headed to the place they spent the greater part of the past couple months.

If you looked at the team you would think they were caught up in great thought, but the truth is they were all just trying to put their heads around the fact that their agent, partner, and best friend has awaken from his coma and they were going to see him. No amount of training could have prepared them for what they were about to see or what they were supposed to be feeling, but one thing is for sure there was at least 6 different forms of emotion being shown on their faces, you wouldn't even need a profiler to tell you what they were. The ride to the hospital was short and uneventful they pilled out of the car like they had a hundred times before but this time was different, their confidence and their spirits were torn and instead replaced with hope and fear for what they may encounter in Tony's room. Gibbs made the first approach to the front desk. " Excuse me maim we are here to see Agent Anthony Dinozzo please." The older woman looked up from the computer screen and smiled at Gibbs. " You must be agent Gibbs he has been asking for you, only one visitor at a time, his room is right this way." Gibbs turned to his team, " guys I'll be back in a little bit." The charge nurse led the way to Tony's room, Gibbs being normally so strong and full of confidence was actually unsure of the situation he was heading into, Tony had been in the coma for months and he was not really sure if he would be the same Dinozzo he knew and liked.

The nurse opened Tony's room and sure enough he was sitting up in bed and was laughing at what ever was on the TV. Any uneasy thoughts Gibbs had about Tony went right out the door when he heard his senior agents laugh. " Dinozzo get back to work enough slacking around." Tony immediately shuts the TV off and looks up to see Gibbs standing in the door. Tony looks a bit weak Gibbs notices but he looks past that. " Boss, boy is it good to see you." Tony says, " How are you doing Tony." " Besides not really being able to walk yet or move around much yet but they tell me that my muscles have atrophied, and well I guess I am a bit in different being as I have been in a coma for months now."

Gibbs looks away for a moment unsure what to say next. " Tony what you did that day on the roof was extremely brave and I wanted to tell you how proud I am of you, you saved Kate's life." Tony looks solemn for a moment then asks his next question. "How is Kate, is she ok is she is she doing alright." Tony asks sheepishly, "Yeah Dinozzo you know what ill go get her and let you see for yourself." "Thanks boss that would be great." Gibbs left the room to go and let the rest of the team know how he's doing. "I'll be back later to check on you Dinozzo."

As Gibbs enters the waiting area the whole team jumps up bombarding him with questions. Abbey is the first to face him, "how is he is he ok is he the same is he you know is he Tony." "Alright guys Tony is awake he seems to not have any neurological effects that I can tell, besides some muscle atrophie, he should recover just fine but we wont really know till later, Kate he wants to see you." Kate wasn't expecting that at all but she got up from he position on the bench and made her way to his room, very slowly and nervously. What was she going to say to him what was he going to say to her I mean a simple thank you wont suffice. He saved her life and she needed to convey her thanks some how.


	19. Chapter 19

Man Down

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of its characters CBS and their affiliates do.

Recap: As Gibbs enters the waiting area the whole team jumps up bombarding him with questions. Abbey is the first to face him, "how is he is he ok is he the same is he you know is he Tony." "Alright guys Tony is awake he seems to not have any neurological effects that I can tell, besides some muscle atrophie, he should recover just fine but we wont really know till later, Kate he wants to see you." Kate wasn't expecting that at all but she got up from he position on the bench and made her way to his room, very slowly and nervously. What was she going to say to him what was he going to say to her I mean a simple thank you wont suffice. He saved her life and she needed to convey her thanks some how.

She slowly opened his door unsure how to enter his room, she was nervous, and was pale and sweating. She peers in and sees him sitting up in bed with what looks like a grimace on his face, she takes a few steps forward now in full view of Tony. This was really happening she was now looking into the eyes of Tony her partner the person she loved the most in the world but was never able to tell him how she truly felt. As soon as he sees her, his eyes light up, and he stifles a laugh. "Come on in Katie I don't bite." At this comment she practically runs in over to his bed and engulfs him into a tremendous bear hug; in return he winces in pain and laughs it off. "I think I must of died or something to elicit this kind of reaction from you" he laughs. She immediately starts to sob into his shoulder.

"Awe Katie I'm sorry I didn't mean it." She looks up at him "Tony I thought I had lost you the doctors said you most likely were not going to wake up, it was the hardest thing to comprehend and I thought for longest time they were wrong and that you were not going to wake up. Months passed by and then finally I believed that you would never wake up." She looks absolute defeated when telling him this. "Its ok now Kate I'm back and with some physical therapy ill be better than ever." " Tony it's just that well I loved you." He immediately perks up to this and smiles his biggest cheesiest smiles ever. "Kate I love you so much it hurts, you're the first person I wanted to see when I woke up, you're the last thing I want to see when I go to bed, your everything to me if this hasn't taught me anything other life is to precious to squander and I love you and that's more than enough for me, I want you Kate more than I have ever wanted anything." She looks defeated and dumb founded by his proclamation. How am I supposed to follow that with what I have to tell him, oh god how am I going to tell him.


End file.
